


"Santa" "Baby"

by RecklessSmiles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Woos Steve Harrington, Cutesy, Drunk Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, Harringrove christmas oneshot, I honestly just love drunk Billy, It's Soft, M/M, Steve Harrington - Freeform, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove, Steve has serious bottom energy in this one just warning you, billy hargrove - Freeform, he's so clingy, lil bit smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSmiles/pseuds/RecklessSmiles
Summary: Christmasy kind of one shot. Billy teases Steve a lot.Billy is drunk and Steve is being a mom at a holiday party.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 11
Kudos: 189





	"Santa" "Baby"

It was the weekend before Christmas. Some no name Billy didn't know invited him, Tommy and the whole class to a holiday party he was throwing. 

"It's an open house guys! Just come and bring people with you. I'm getting a couple kegs, parents are outta town. It's gonna be sick!" 

"Sweet man. Yeah we'll be there right Billy?" Tommy too eagerly nudged Billy's shoulder.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." 

Billy responded nonchalantly. He was almost always down for a party but his current attention was heavily fixated on the tall brunette laughing from up the hallway. He wanted to know what was so funny too. That Wheeler girl was with him and Byers so it couldn’t have been anything too entertaining.

"Hey, so uh who else is gunna be there?" Billy's gaze returned to the boy Tommy was still chatting it up with. 

"Not sure man, the whole grade probably" 

"Think Harr- whole team, basketball team will be there?" 

"Yeah dude, teams always lookin' for a party." Tommy jumped in. "Why?"

"Nah no reason. Just wanted ta know if there's gunna be people I know. Still don't know half the class man." 

"Well everyone knows who you are so problem solved." 

Tommy over the last few months of Billy starting Hawkins high has become his own personal cheerleader. He was a pocket sized confidence boost and one of the best wing man Billy's had. But god he could get on his nerves. 

Like right now for instance, Tommy turned to wave off no name and then- 

"well look who it is! The King bitch himself. Hey Harrington is it true you've been having threesoms with creep and creepett. You swing both ways now?" 

Tommy H. Called out and taunted Steve Harrington as he made his way past them in the hallway. Steve's eyes still watery from laughing. Billy saw him coming before Tommy noticed him; Billy's eyes just had a habit of finding Harrington on reflex. 

"Oh fuck you Tommy." Steve seemed to be caught off guard but he bit with venom. His eyes shifted from Tommy to Billy and back to Tommy. 

Billy's eyes just studied the brunette. He was taking a backseat to whatever this situation was. Although the blonde would admit getting Steve worked up was becoming a favorite pastime of his. He wasn't too sure how he felt watching Tommy getting a rise out of him but fuck it, cause seeing Harrington's face contort like that was too good. 

"You'd like that huh? Sorry to disappoint Harrington but I don't swing that way. Guess you'll have to find Byers if you want some dick." 

"Holy shit Hall I swear if you don't shut your mouth in two seconds!" 

"Awe did I hit a nerve _Stevie_?" Tommy H crooned sarcastically. 

Steve's fists were growing white and his jaw clenched. Billy was now inclined to take a front seat position on the conversation. Maybe it became too close to home? But he was putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder giving it a slight pull. Which made both boys stop and look back to the blonde.

"Alright-alright ladies, yur both very pretty. And as entertaining as your lover's quarrel is I got shit ta do and yur both in my way." 

Billy's eyes flicked up to the brunette's just in time to see them go wide for a second. It was enough for him to lick out a grin; he patted Tommy's shoulder

"I'll see ya at the party man." 

"Yeah alright Billy, see ya later." Tommy dismissed him. 

Harrington had already taken his leave while Tommy was distracted by Billy's parting words. Which left Tommy with nothing else to do but go find Carroll and get ready for the party. 

Billy found himself walking behind Steve, casually, they were both just heading to the parking lot. Being a Friday made everyone eager to leave the prison that was high school. Steve didn't seem to be one of those people however. He seemed pretty bummed actually, head hung kind of low and his hands were in his coat pockets. Billy lit a cigarette and puffed out a couple drags. 

"Hey pretty boy." Billy appeared to Steve's side passing him the cigarette. 

The brunette looked at him but continued walking on "I'm not in the mood for any of your shit Hargrove."

"No strings or bullshit attached. Scouts honor." He smirked insisting him to take the smoke which finally Harrington did. He took a long hit from it, kept the smoke in for a beat; passing it back to the blonde at his side and released a steady stream of smoke above him. Billy happily took it back. 

"Don't let him get under your skin man, he ain't worth it." 

"Are, are you trying to be nice to me right now?" Steve asked shocked. 

"Hm. Guess I am. Tis the season fer miracles after all." 

Billy laughed a bit and nudged himself against Steve's shoulder. "But seriously dude, Tommy's all talk. He's always chewing off my ear with shit like _'Steve and I go way back he use to be the king'_ and _'I don't get why Steve doesn't just come back and apologize'_. He's seriously just pining fer yur attention." 

"Yeah then why does he have to say shit like earlier? I mean it's not cool. If he wants to bust my balls there's a lot of other shit he can dredge up." Steve stuck out his hand and reached for the cigarette again. 

Billy obliged. "Don't know man, maybe he's the insecure one?" 

"What? You think he likes dick?" 

"I've heard of crazier shit." 

"Yeah, so have I, I guess." 

They both laughed and passes the smoke back and for until Steve reached his car first. Billy was still a few rows back. They stood in front of the driver’s side door for a bit, Billy shuttered when a December breeze swept in. A leather jacket (especially with almost nothing underneath) only keeps you so warm.

"You know if you wore more clothes you wouldn't be so cold." Steve piped up as he stamped out the butt on the blacktop. 

"Yeah, probably, but then everyone would be missin' out on the show." Billy grinned around his tongue and used his hand to emphasize his unbuttoned shirt. 

Steve's eyes followed the blonde's hand, trailed down the strip of skin that showed his chest and a tease of his abs. Nothing Steve hasn't seen, hell, he's seen Billy naked in the gym showers. But he's never blatantly _looked_ at the blonde, some glances here and there but never so openly before. Steve knew Billy knew what he was thinking about it or he wouldn't have said

"Like what ya see Harrington? Told ya, it would be a shame ta cover up if it means you wouldn't be lookin' at me like that no more."

And Steve cheeks grew dark, he could blame it on the cold but they both knew his face wasn't that red a minute ago. Steve's gaze quickly shot up to meet Billy's again before dropping it all together to look at the ground. Steve knew he was bad at hiding his shit. That's the reason him and Nancy got together in the first place. She took one look at him and could see his damn heart eyes for her. What could the kid do, he was born with his heart on his sleeve.

"Don't make that face pretty boy. Just teasin' ya." Billy slid up against the BMW to match Steve's position. He was shoulder to shoulder again and gave the brunette another nudge. 

"You know you're an asshole right?" Steve picked his head back up to see that the blonde had moved in beside him. 

"Course I do, it's a choice Harrington, a lifestyle if you will." 

Steve laughed quietly at that. "So, uh, you going to the party tonight?" 

"Steve Harrington, are you askin' me out?"

"What! No. no I-" 

Billy cut him off with laughter, 

"Jesus! Fuck off." 

"Sorry! Sorry man" Billy apologized between laughing. He recovered quick enough though when Steve gave his shoulder a hefty punch. "Ow." The blonde rubbed at it. "I can't help it Steve, your faces, god there just so good." 

Steve stiffened a bit, that kind of took him off guard. Billy must've noticed 'cause he quickly turned to face the brunette "so are _you_ goin' to the party?" Billy cocked an eyebrow waiting for a response. 

"Billy Hargrove, you asking me out?" Steve looked at him and mimicked the blonde as best as he could. 

"Sure am pretty boy." Billy smiled, shifted a bit against the car. Crossed his legs, resting his arm on the car’s rooftop; other hand comfortable on his belt. Definitely a power stance if Steve ever saw one. 

"Good one Billy. Not falling for it again though." Steve said dryly but his face still had remnants of shock on it. 

"Well shit. Here I was hopin' you already fell fer me Harrington. Guess I'm gunna have'ta try harder." 

"...you're serious?" 

"Deadly." 

"I. I… wait." Steve got off of the car took a few steps and rubbed his forehead. Billy turned forward legs still crossed and his arms now folded over each other barricading his chest. His eyes sharp to the brunette's back. Then Steve turned on his heels to face the blonde. 

"You're seriously not fucking with me Hargrove?" 

"Not yet at least." Billy scoffed out lowly. It came out as annoyed but it was dripping with relief. "Come'er" he nodded his head and reached out his arm like he was calling in a dog. Well Steve _did_ have puppy eyes. 

"What?" 

"Said come here" Billy stretched to grab onto Steve's shirt; he tugged him in, Steve went. He didn't really know what was happening if he was being honest. For all he knew Billy was either going to punch him for thinking he was actually... _gay_ . Or kiss him cause Billy was _actually_ gay. But the blonde just pulled him in real close till there were just a few inches separating them. Then he settled himself back against the Bimmer. 

He licked his lips "Tell me somethin' Stevie" he was almost at a whisper, a conversation just for their ears only. "Are you fuckin' around with that Byers' guy?" 

"What! No!" Shouted Steve.

"Shhh" Billy hissed out. 

"Jesus. Sorry, no I'm not. He's with Nancy now anyways. And he's not even gay." Steve did or didn't intentionally leave out 'and neither am I' cause maybe, maybe he was? Or maybe he just liked both. Boys and girls. Maybe that made more sense to the teen.

"Good. Now tell me somethin' else. Are you inta dick?" 

Cause of course Billy couldn't just ask him if he was gay! No, he had to be an asshole, ‘cause he was an asshole; by choice! And Steve's body stiffened again and he felt his face flush again. And he didn't even know if his body would let him respond. 

"Okay. Let me clarify" Billy reached his hand low to hook onto Steve's belt loops and dragged him even closer. More threatening, no maybe more sensual? But then again Billy's entire presence was _'threatening but sensual'_ it was just his thing. "Are you inta _my_ dick?" 

If the bolt of heat that just surged through Steve's body, and how tightly he was clenching his fists was any indication then he'd have to go with a solid, _hell yes_. But what came out was more of a shaky loss of breath whimper.

Billy's eyes shut for a beat as he sighed out a heavy growl like breath. "Think I'll take that as a yes then Harrington." 

"Y-yeah" Steve whispered out. Billy was staring him down. He was very content with himself at the moment, maybe even be happy if Steve would make another pretty sound for him. So the devil in leather snuck his fingers up from the brunette's jeans and pinched at his side. 

"Fuck. Ow! Biiilly!" He whined and the blonde ate it up, Steve whining his name. Yeah, he could leave happy now. 

"You're such a a- Ow! Billyyy! Stoop!"

"What, my hand slipped."

"Up my shirt? You're hand slipped up my- oh. Shit. That's actually a good one." Steve laughed. Billy ate that up too, then he pushed himself up off Steve's car. Momentarily making the two even closer than previously before. 

"Hey" Steve whispered out cause any louder would have been too loud with their proximity. 

"Hi" the blonde charmed. 

"You wanna come over before the party? Pregame or something." 

"Or somethin' ?" 

"Yeah." 

Billy bit at his lip in frustration then turned his head and broke his eye contact with the brunette. "Can't." 

"But I-" 

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't wanna pretty boy. Just said I can't. I gotta bring Max home." 

"Oh. Your sister right?" 

"Step sister" he corrected. "You meet 'er yet? She seems ta always be hanging with those nerds that are attached ta yur hip." 

"They're not-" Steve paused, he wasn't sure if he wanted to defend the kids or himself. "Yeah I met her. She's a" 

"-a shitbird." Billy finished for him. 

"Was gunna say spitfire but yeah, sure." 

"Well whatever she is, she's been waiting fer me in the car." Billy pointed to his Camaro and Steve's eyes followed. Yeah, there she was,she looked kind of pissed, definitely cold. Steve waved a little awkward. Max looked the other way. 

"Like I said, shitbird." 

Steve laughed. "Okay, I'll see you later I guess." 

"Bet on it Stevie." 

When Steve climbed into the BMW he was slumped over in complete shock as to what just happened. His eyes were wide and he was zoned out, gaze fixed on his steering wheel. It took him a few to get the car going, shaky hands and all.

Billy got into the Camaro. 

"So?" Max said still looking out the window 

"Yeah." 

"Told ya." 

"Shut it!" 

Billy started up the engine and pulled out of the lot, almost drifting on an ice patch. 

"How'd you get in the car anyways?" 

"Picked the lock" 

"Figures." 

Yeah. Billy has taught her well, not that he'd ever admit it.

_ 

And then Steve walked into the party. It was a little later then he thought he'd originally get there but he had to make sure his hair looked, well, even better than it normally did. He walked around, it was a good size house. He recognized most of the faces he saw and then he got a beer. Made the rounds, he didn't see Billy so far but he'd only been there for twenty minutes. He did meet Santa Claus though. He was nice, gave him a jello shot and a condom. Very thoughtful of him. 

He talked it up with a few people here and there. Finished his first beer and was half way through the second one when he heard what he assumed was Billy; or more so where he could find Billy. 

"That's how you do it Hawkins!" 

"Long live the keg king!" 

People cheering, shouting, clapping. Kind of hard to miss really. Steve wasn't sure why he didn't think to check out back to begin with; didn't really matter however since the crowd was returning inside. Steve could see Billy, still in his leather jacket but he was wearing a red button down now. Completely opened, honestly there was no point in even wear a damn shirt if he wore it like that. There was quite a crowd around the dubbed new keg king so Steve just circled around a bit. Didn't really want to disrupt or more so interrupt. 

It's like Billy could smell him or something though, 'cause before Steve could lap around the kitchen to grab another drink, Billy was gaining on him. 

"Ssstevie" He crooned after the brunette, slurring probably more then tipsy. "Sttop walkin away" he demanded.

"I'm not walking away Billy, I'm just grabbing another drink. Chill out." 

"God. I'm sssooo happy yur 'ere Stevie." Billy was basically nuzzling into Steve's shoulders. 

"Billy how drunk are you right now?" Steve laughed as he opened his bottle. He tried to turn around but Billy wouldn't let him. He held him in place with his body heavy on the brunette's back. 

"Come on Billy, get off." 

"Mmm. Keep s'alking like that Harrington ands I might." The drunk blonde slurred in Steve's ear. Could have been a turn on his he wasn't so damn gone. Steve wasn't sure if this was how Billy got when he drank all the time or if it was just tonight but Billy was stuck to him like glue. 

"I'm gonna take it you're a clingy drunk, huh Billy?" Steve out maneuvered the blonde so he could finally turn around. He kind of wished he hadn't because staring back at him was a shiner the size of a tennis ball. It took up almost Billy's whole right side jaw. 

"Shit! Billy what happened?" Steve put down his beer, full worried mom mode and grabbed Billy's face to examine it. It looked fresh, too fresh and it had dried blood scabbed over it; which meant it hadn't been cleaned yet. 

"Life happensed Stevie." Billy smirked pushing his face closer; trying to get more into Steve's face. Steve was being a killjoy and pushing him back. 

"Seriously Billy, I know your smashed but just tell me who hit you?" The brunette was more pouty then demanding. 

"Nuna yur business Harrin'ton" Billy bit out, standing back up properly. Well as proper as drunk people do. 

"I'm just worried about you asshole." 

"Don't be. We're 'ere ta have a good time. Ight?" Billy tried to scoop Steve into his arm but Steve pulled away. 

"No. Not alright. You can go have a good time. I think I'm just gonna go." 

"Shit. No, Stevie come on. Just-just come on." 

"Billy I've been in this situation before and it didn't end well for me. Don't really want to go through it again." Steve started to leave, the sting of Nancy's drunken stooper started to burn again. 

"Stevieee! I'm sorry. Come on. Don't leave me." Billy pulled on the brunette's arm, even when drunk he was still stronger than Steve. Steve tripped back landed somewhere between gripping the counter and leaning on Billy. 

"Ow. Billy stop!" 

"Shit. Shit. Did I hurt you? Fuck I'm sorry Steve." Billy let go. It almost seemed to sober him up. 

"It's fine, you just tugged me too hard. I'm fine." 

"Steve. I'm sorry. Such an asshole, fuck. Are ya sure yur not hurt?" Billy tried gently rubbed over the brunette's shoulder. 

"I said I'm okay. Yeah you are an asshole but you didn't do that on purpose, ok? You're drunk and-" Steve was cut off by Billy's thumb sliding over his lips. "Billy?" Steve muffed around his thumb. 

Billy had a smirk on his face, it wasn't his usual 'sex' grin; it was small and quiet. "Hey" 

"Hi" they were back to this apparently. 

"You look real nice Stevie. I didn't tell you that yet." Billy pressed his thumb a little harder to Steve's mouth. 

"Tha-mmph" Steve was cut off again, he had to admit the way Billy was looking at him, only at him was more of a turn on then Billy's thumb in his mouth. Steve bit it, not too hard but hard enough and pulled his head back, trying to get it out of his mouth. That just seemed to get Billy even more aroused. 

"Mmm." He growled in the back of his throat. "Stevie yous look so good with somethin in yur mouth." 

Shit. Yeah. That definitely flipped the switch on. But that wasn't happening, not in the middle of a random dudes kitchen surround with random kids they went to school with.

"Okay. Billy, how bout we find you a place to sit down? Sound good." 

Billy nodded his head, he was still stupid grining at Steve as the brunette tried to lead him out to the main house area. "Billy can you at least try to stand up, you're fuckin heavy." 

"All muscle baby." He cooed in Steve's ear. Steve rolled his eyes. This is why he stopped coming to parties after the whole Nancy thing. He couldn't deal with drunk people. All his patience went with dealing with the brat pack.

"Bathroom" Billy perked up "yeah" he agreed with himself. 

"You have to go?" 

"No _we_ have'ta go." He corrected Steve. 

"Fine. Whatever." He really didn't want to deal with this situation anymore. They stumbled around a bit, mostly due to Billy not picking up his feet but then Steve found the master bedroom. It was a familiar layout so he figured it would be in the back like his parent's room was. His house was bigger though, not that he really cared about that sort of thing. 

"Alright, there's the bathroom." Steve let go of the blonde and pointed to the master bath. Billy just looked around the room, stared at the bed for a beat and that stupid grin came back all too quickly. 

"Oh no you don't loverboy. We came here for the bathroom so get that stupid smirk off your face." Steve chimed hoping to break the chain of whatever Billy was thinking of . 

"You're no fun Stevie." Billy sulked as he scuffed into the bathroom. "Well come on!" He called impatiently. 

"What? I don't have to go." Steve waited back. 

"Get in 'ere Harrington!" 

"Jesus! Alright!" Steve stomped into the bathroom after Billy, Billy closing the door behind him. 

"Okay, what?" Steve asked as Billy sat on the _closed_ toilet seat. Apparently he didn't have to go either cause he just sat down and patted his lap. 

"Sit." 

"No way." 

"I thought ya were gunna clean me up pretty boy." 

"Oh." Steve blinked for a moment, yeah that was still bothering him. He looked at the bruise, it seriously looked like it was still swelling. So Steve started shuffling through the cabinets to find a washcloth, rubbing alcohol ect. 

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Steve asked as he wet the cloth. 

"I ran inta a door " he replied dryly. 

"Billy." 

"Fine." It wasn't much of a fight but Billy surrendered and Steve rewarded him for it. 

"So?" The brunette asked as he sat down on Billy's lap, completely straddling him and the toilet seat with his long legs. Billy leaned back giving Steve more room to sit. Billy moaned as he shuffled on top of him; grabbing hold of his hips for support. 

"Mmm fuck" Billy huffed out biting his lip slowly rutting up into the brunette. 

"Hey cool it big guy we ain't doing shit till you tell me what happened." Steve started to wipe the bruise off, it was still warm to touch. "Start talkin Hargrove."

"God. You're so fuckin hot when yur bossy baby. Fuck. Just wanna eat you up." Billy's grip tightened as he pushed up against Steve again. 

And yeah, that was definitely getting Steve hot, like really fucking hot. But he also was stubborn and he was gonna get his answer one way or another. "This is going to sting alright." He disclaimed as he rubbed the alcohol over the blonde's jaw. 

"AHow shit!" Billy jumped as his grip grew stronger on Steve. 

"I warned you, now start talking or I'm going to do it again." 

"God damn Harrington! You're more of an asshole then I am." Steve just held up the washcloth again. "Fuck. Alright. I got inta it with my old man okay. Not a big deal." Billy relaxed a bit back against the seat. 

"Your dad did that? Why?" 

"I was late bringin Max home today." 

"Shit. C-cause of me? She was late cause you were talking to me." 

"Hey, no, no it was all my fault Harrington, you hear me." He pulled Steve in closer to his chest. 

"Still. He hits you? That, shit, Billy." 

"Steve, it's fine. It ain't all the time and it's only when I deserve it."

"What the fuck?" Steve's face furrowed "Billy you don't deserve that! Not to get hit. Period." 

"Ste-mmm" lips met lips and Steve's were crashing hard down onto Billy's. His fists pulled tight onto the leather collar of Billy's jacket. The blonde's hands started gripping again, hungrily. He leaned up more into the kiss; to bite, to introduce his tongue. Steve's mouth was so hot, and he was starting to rut into Billy now. 

They pulled away for air, the brunette moaned quietly as Billy pushed Steve's hips down deeper against him. They were both so hard, Steve can't remember the last time he was actually this hard, this hot, panting. 

"Fuck pretty boy. You're so goddamn good baby." Billy praised the other as he kissed into his neck. He was going to have Steve cuming in his pants at this rate. 

"Billy" he whined, his hands moved up to grip onto the blonde's shoulder's for support as he grinded himself down harder "fuck" his breath caught in his throat.

"That's it baby. Just like that."

"Fuck, Billy I need more" Steve pleaded to the blonde receiving a wide grin from the other who then leaned up to kiss him again. Then his hands left the brunette's side and started to unbutton Steve's jeans. He was so hard, his dick trying to rip out of them. So eager for Billy's hand to latch onto it. "Ahhh" Steve shuddered as Billy started to rub him, his hand is so big and warm and all Steve could do was fling his head back in pleasure. 

"You're fuckin gorgeous Stevie." 

"Mmm Billy! You feel so good " 

"Fuck" Billy growled, guttural against Steve's shoulder. His own dick was throbbing, the rough denim against it almost hurt. "Stevie baby" the blonde panted out as he grabbed one of Steve's hands off his shoulder and slid it down to his bulge. Steve bit his lip and nodded undoing the blonde's pants. "Yeah, god fuck yes. You feel amazing baby" 

Billy was a talker but the praises really did something for Steve. Like encouraging him that he's doing something right, cause yeah he's jerked off plenty of times, but he's never done it for another guy before. He tried to focus on what he likes, rubbed his thumb over the head down his shaft; returning his attention back to the slit. That made Billy shudder and buck in Steve's hand. 

"Billy I'm gunna-" 

"Yeah me too baby" the blonde leaned up to kiss Steve, slow and passionate with just a hint of teeth. Steve cried and whimpered in Billy's mouth and Billy licked it all up. Then they came, Steve followed quickly by Billy. They were a mess of sweat and hot breaths and cum covered jeans. And they were all smiles and soft giggles and kisses. 

"God Harrington." Billy leaned up against the sink counter after they cleaned up a bit. Steve was still trying to wipe off his pants after tucking himself back in. "I know I'm not Santa Clause, but you can sit on my lap anytime baby." 

"Oh my god, Billy. Just shut up and kiss me." 

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing came about cause of the one line "I may not be Santa Claus but you can sit on my lap anytime." Cause i'm an idiot and made a funny IG post with that as a caption and it just hit me. Merry Christmas~


End file.
